


Better Than Expected

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Reid and Morgan have to hide from an unsub in a closet much too small for the two of them, things get a bit awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Expected

Reid watched with wide eyes from the closet, not yet bothered by the heat erupting from the other’s body. The unsub - Josh Charles - was circling the room, swinging around the gun he was holding as he searched for the men who had run off. He was confident, and he had a reason to be. He had stolen their weapons upon initially cornering them, leaving them with little options.

He knew Morgan had hated the idea of hiding - “Reid, I can take him” - but even he admitted defeat after some thoughtful words from the younger agent. No matter how strong Morgan was the unsub had a gun and unless Morgan could get to him before the gun could go off, which wasn’t likely, he would just end up getting injured - if not killed - if he went after him right now.

Reid continued watching as Josh shrugged, turning his back on the small closet. He probably believed a man like Morgan, stout and relatively thick, couldn’t possibility fit in such a small container along with him, and he actually wasn’t entirely wrong with that assumption

The two of them didn’t exactly  _fit_ in the small closet.

Morgan had entered first, tightly pressing against the wall, and Reid had followed soon after, his back gazing Morgan’s chest. The fear and distress kept them from thinking too much about the situation.

Until now. 

Morgan watched over Reid’s shoulder as Josh exited the room, the door slamming shut with a gentle click. The door had been locked. The man they were dealing with wasn’t dumb. It was a deliberate precaution. If they  _were_ hiding somewhere they would now be stuck.

He felt Reid’s back shift against him as he let out a relieved sigh. Locked or not, they just needed to wait for backup (which Reid had called for before even entering the house). 

“Should we - “ Morgan started, pressing his lips together. “ - get out?”

Reid quickly turned, which actually took a lot of effort considering the lack of space, and stared at the other agent with a curious expression. “Are you joking?” he asked slowly, peering through the crack in the doors of the closet. “He might be peeking.”

Morgan nodded. “Right.”

Now it was time for the awkwardness. With the fear erased from their bodies for the most part, they had nothing distracting them from the situation at hand. 

Morgan’s eyes flickered from the door, landing on Reid. He looked uncomfortable; idly messing with the hem of his FBI vest and chewing on his bottom lip. 

He couldn’t exactly blame the young man for feeling comfortable. Their bodies  _were_ firmly pressed together, their breathing coming out as one. Morgan tried giving him more room but when he shifted their midriffs connected, grinding together, and he sucked in air. 

Reid glanced up at Morgan as if he was wondering if it’d been intentional or not. The weirdest part was he didn’t actually look like he’d be very angry if it had been. Morgan shook his head.

Maybe it was best if he stayed still.

Nothing happened for a long time - maybe a full five minutes. Morgan was mentally questioning what was taking the others so long when Reid opened his lips with a quiet smack, breathing out.

“It’s really hot.”

Morgan lifted an eyebrow. “Well, you know, body heat and all.”

“Right.”

There was something amusing about the way Reid’s skin was oddly red under the light streaming in from the crack in the closet. Morgan wet his lips and moved his hand, pressing it against the door behind Reid, gently grazing his hip in the process. Just as he’d expected, the agent froze at the contact.

He’d been right. Reid was blushing because of  _him_.

“Sorry about this,” he muttered, gaining Reid’s attention, “I know you hate touching people because of germs and stuff.”

Reid seemed confused by his statement for a second then he blinked, the confusion dropping from his features. “Right. It’s okay.” He shrugged, his shoulders rolling with the small action. “I actually don’t mind it too much.”

“You don’t?” Morgan inquired as he pressed his arm against Reid’s side. He tried making it look like an accident but he wasn’t so sure he played it off. “Is it because - “ Reid was hot; burning like fire. “Is it because it’s me?”

Suddenly he was being stared at again. Reid’s tongue flickered out, dampening his chapped lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he stated simply, eyes clouding over with something Morgan couldn’t place. “I trust that you’re a clean individual.”

Morgan snorted at the comment with a nod. “Thanks.”

Once again the room went quiet but this time it wasn’t as comfortable as before. Morgan couldn’t get his mind off how  _hot_ Reid was, and Reid couldn’t keep his attention off the arm pressing into his side.

“I don’t hate this at all actually,” Reid mumbled, breaking the silence.

Morgan peered at him with a surprised look. “What?”

Flushed, Reid seemingly regretted the words as soon as they’d come out. He cleared his throat, staring at Morgan’s ear solely because he couldn’t dare look the agent in the eyes. “It’s just… it feels nice, kind of. Hot but nice.”

“Yeah,” Morgan breathed, and he could feel himself losing it. He moved his hand off the wall, slowly trailing up Reid’s arm and shoulder before stopping at the crease where his neck connected with his shoulder. “It is kind of nice.”

Just as the distance between them started closing off, the closet was opened with a resounding thud and they swiftly separated. Hotch stood there, his chest lifting and falling in huffs.

“Hotch - “ Reid wet his lips. “I knew you’d find us.”

He glanced at the doctor, relief showing on his face no matter how hard he tried hiding it behind his usual solemn expression. “You shouldn’t have entered by yourselves.” They both knew the speech had been coming. “You should’ve waited for backup.”

Morgan placed his hand on the small of Reid’s back, gently leading him out of the closet. The minute he got out, he followed closely after. It was comforting hearing Hotch’s voice even if he  _was_ lecturing them like a pair of kids. “We get it,” Morgan said, surprised by how cold the room was compared to the closet. It was like he’d just exited a desert. “We’re sorry.”

Their leader paused, a small smile gracing his features. “I’m just glad you’re both okay.”

—

Back at the hotel, Morgan couldn’t force the thought of kissing Reid out of his mind. It almost happened. Their lips might’ve actually _touched_ if not for Hotch. He leaned back on his bed, closing his eyes with a groan at the realization he’d almost done something really bad.

No, the whole reason he was still thinking about it was because he’d realized something that kind of made him uncomfortable. The thought of kissing Reid, even now, sent shivers down his spine. 

The thought excited him.

Morgan slowly opened his eyes, staring at the bland ceiling. He’d never thought of him like this before. But now that he was he couldn’t help thinking just how beautiful Reid actually was.

In the closet, he was so close to him - so close he could see all the little details of his face. The crinkles around his lips that had formed from years of laughing even despite it all, the almost invisible freckles that peppered his nose, the green laced throughout the brown of his eyes. He wasn’t just beautiful, he was breathtaking.

And there was no more denying it.

Morgan sat up. He had to do something about this. He couldn’t just -

His thoughts abruptly stopped as he heard a gentle tapping at the door. With a sigh, thinking it might’ve been Hotch back for another round of lecturing, Morgan climbed out of bed and walked over to the door, glancing through the peephole.

His heart skipped a beat. Or at least he assumed that had to be true because for a short moment he felt lightheaded and flustered.

Morgan opened the door. “Hey. I was just thinking - “

“We need to talk,” Reid exclaimed, pushing past him and entering the room. His voice was urgent, and the tone of it worried Morgan. He closed the door. “I can’t stop thinking about it,” Reid continued as he paced the room. Morgan approached him, pressing two firm hands down on his shoulders. He stopped pacing, staring up at the older agent. “I can’t stop thinking about what would’ve happened if Hotch hadn’t interrupted us earlier.”

Morgan knew it. He raised his hands, gently cupping Reid’s face.

“I think I might’ve liked it,” Reid continued, his voice low. “Kissing you, that is.”

Morgan flashed a nervous smile. He wanted this, he really did, but he was scared of how it might change their relationship. But the more he looked back at Reid - eyes wide and hopeful - the more his resolve broke. “I think I might’ve liked it, too,” he whispered before pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

The kiss quickly changed from gentle, however. Just as expected from Morgan. He never had  _gentle_ kisses. He slipped his tongue out, probing at Reid’s bottom lip, who gave him the access he wanted so desperately. 

Morgan stifled a smile when Reid moaned against his lips, his hands clawing at Morgan’s side. He felt like he was on fire, which sounded like a bad thing, but it definitely wasn’t. His body was hot, trembling with want. He wanted  _more_ but he knew he had to stop before Reid passed out from a lack of oxygen.

When they separated, he almost laughed at how dazed Reid appeared. He was even stumbling, unable to keep balance on his feet. Morgan reached out, holding his hips.

Reid wiped his lips. “I'm glad I came over.”

Morgan couldn’t help but laugh at that.


End file.
